


alley walks

by discountghost



Category: Rolling Quartz (Band)
Genre: Gen, I was just having fun lol, Zombies?, mentioned gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Don't walk down alleys alone, kids.
Kudos: 5





	alley walks

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just a warm-up lol please enjoy

Her mother used to warn her about these things.

Hyunjung wasn't sure if the woman had ever been right before in her life, but for once - she was. She was so terribly right and all her daughter had to prove of this was the trembling of her frame. The quiver of her voice as she backed into the brick wall and considered the very little she could do. She could beg; she was already doing it. She could spit curses at the creature with the glowing white eyes. Wasn't there some kind of thing about that, cursing out spirits to scare them away? But the person before her wasn't a spirt - wasn't a _person._

She sucked in a breath as the creature reached out for her, eyes widening. She prepped herself to scream, to have her voice echo off the alley walls. Hyunjung didn't normally take this way home. She'd been late from her shift at the bar. There was a lot of talk about these streets, about this time of night. But she'd never been one to be superstitious. Maybe that made her stupid.

Maybe that made her dead.

The creature was in her space, eyes boring into her. She noted, absently, that there wasn't a glow. It was just the light hitting milky eyes. Everything in them - white. Lips blood red, smeared with it and trailing down her chin.

Hyunjung should have just taken a cab. It might have cost her money, but it might have been safer. Safer than walking down an alley and running into someone getting their head caved in, and then promptly _eaten._ Her stomach churned and she almost threw up _again._ She swallowed it down instead.

Whatever the creature was (her bet was a zombie) it wore the skin of a girl. A pretty girl, with black hair and smudged makeup that she managed to pull off. She reached out again, placed her fingers in Hyunjung's hair. She pulled something out of it, but Hyunjung didn't bother to see what it was.

"I just skull in your hair." The girl's voice was hoarse, croaky almost. "Sorry."

Then she turned around, and got back to her meal. Leaving Hyunjung to cower, before finally deciding to make a run for it.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me: [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
